Madame Red et la Fée verte
by deathkaidda
Summary: Un soir de grand chagrin, Madame Red rencontre la Fée verte, de l'absinthe. WARNING -18 Rated M
1. Madame Red rencontre la Fée verte

**Rated M, warning -18 prévu**

* * *

La lune jouissait d'une couleur verte cette nuit, mais seulement dans le reflet d'un verre à pied posé sur la table de la salle de séjour. Le liquide vert d'une boisson incontournable avait été versé dans un verre spécifique par la propriétaire qui l'avait servi pour passer un nouveau chagrin. Les gouttes d'eau sucrées glacées glissaient sur les reports de la cuillère posée en travers du verre. Petit à petit, le reflet vert de la lune disparaissait et se diluait dans le liquide trouble.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, le morceau de sucre à moitié entamé et le niveau de liquide verdâtre augmenté jusqu'à plus de la moitié du verre, la liqueur était prête à être dégustée. La maîtresse des lieux, Angelina Durless, se tenait sur le divan de son salon, lorgnant son verre dans sa chemise de nuit, sa robe de chambre sur les épaules, seule. Ses yeux rouges et fatigués trahissaient un chagrin survenu antérieurement dans l'heure. Cette nuit encore, elle se retrouva seule chez elle, sans famille ni compagnon ni amant pour la soirée. Elle avait dû se changer seule, sa fortune ne suffisant plus à payer le moindre employé.

La cause de ses pleurs ? Anne était sortie à une soirée organisée par un jeune homme vigoureux de la noblesse anglaise, le Vicomte de Druit. Son but personnel était de prendre du bon temps en dehors de son travail médical. À peine était-elle dans la soirée qu'elle entendit de la bouche d'un homme le mot « traînée » puis d'un autre mot « putain » que ces mots lui étaient dédiés ou non, cela provoqua une réaction psychologique en elle. Elle pensa à toutes ces « putains » et à toutes ces « traînées » qui tapinent le sol de Londres dans le quartier de WhiteChapel. Ces femmes qui lui demandent sans concession de leur ôter l'un des organes le plus important chez une femme, leur utérus.

Un organe qu'Angelina ne possédait plus depuis quelques temps déjà, une perte qui avait été accompagnée par celui de son mari et de l'enfant qu'elle portait à l'époque. Chaque rejet de ces femmes augmentait son envie et sa rage envers elles. Pourquoi ses larmes alors ? Dans la suite de la soirée, ses pensées rageuses furent perturbées par d'anciens souvenirs…. En se remémorant son problème intérieur, elle se rappela d'une autre perte d'on elle avait été témoin, il y a presque un mois ça : la mort de sa sœur, de son mari et de leur enfant. La douleur de leur disparition fit taire son envie de fête et changea son humeur joyeuse. Cela lui fit aussi perdre la motivation des hommes de la soirée qui voulait la conquérir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

Sans souffrir plus longtemps, Angelina quitta la soirée et pleura tout au long du chemin du retour. Dès qu'elle fût rentrée, elle déversa son chagrin sur les draps de son lit sous le triste regard de la lune. Il était tard quand elle consentit à se déshabiller pour la nuit, c'est lorsqu'elle ouvrit son placard qu'elle y vue une bouteille à la lueur plus verte que les émeraudes. La « fée verte » pensa-t-elle, un patient lui avait offert cette bouteille d'origine française pour une raison dont elle ne se rappelait plus, mais qui ne l'avait pas attiré en premier lieu. Pourtant ce soir, l'envie d'en consommer lui vint soudainement, qu'importe ce que les rumeurs françaises avait colporté sur la boisson, elle avait besoin de faire passer sa douleur intérieur.

Ainsi, tard dans la nuit, Madame Red se tenait devant son verre d'absinthe, verte et fraiche. Son verre en main, elle fit un mouvement circulaire avec ses mains ce qui créa un léger tourbillon dans le liquide vert : « Une tornade de folie ! » ria-t-elle. Bien que motivé lors de la découverte de la bouteille, Anne eut une hésitation à boire ce qu'elle s'était servie. Peut-être valait-elle mieux que ce verre ? Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire ce soir-là était d'aller se coucher ?

Elle posa le verre, son regard se tourna sur le napperon rouge posé sur la table du salon et sur le cadre photo avec elle, sa sœur et le mari de celle-ci…

Bon dieu ! Angelina bu le verre d'un coup sec avant même que sa prochaine larme ne traverse son visage ! L'absinthe descendit dans son corps a une vitesse telle qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'être savourer. La tristesse monta, Madame Red n'attendit pas la réaction d'accoutumance de son corps à l'alcool et se servit un autre verre, qu'elle but cul sec encore une fois. La patience de laisser le sucre se déverser dans l'absinthe n'existe plus. Elle voulait boire, boire encore, boire pour oublier chagrin, souffrance et haine. Elle but telle que la moitié de la nuit n'était pas encore passé que la bouteille d'absinthe fut vide.

Boire de l'alcool était une chose mais sans modération et avec une telle vitesse, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Angelina se sentait aussi mal qu'avant mentalement physiquement, son corps enchaîna les premiers symptômes de l'alcool. Elle essaya de soulever du canapé mais ses jambes furent incapables de la porter. Elle tenta alors de se rasseoir mais la distance entre le canapé et elle était plus loin qu'elle ne l'eut cru au premier abord.

Elle s'effondra à terre et perdit conscience.


	2. Madame Red et la barque

Sa vision était floue, ou peut-être claire, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont elle était sûr c'est qu'elle se croyait mourir. Son corps tremblait de partout, sa tête était lourde comme un boulet et un marteau était en train de ruiner l'intérieur de son crâne. En bougeant ses doigts, elle sentit quelque chose de doux. Des draps ? Serait-elle dans son lit ? Elle aurait réussi à l'atteindre malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait subir à son corps. Elle aurait réussi à traverser son salon, monter les escaliers et traverser les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit. Elle aurait agi inconsciemment, son corps aurait bougé pour elle et l'aurait emmené dans un endroit confortable pour crier sa douleur.

Ce résonnement lui semblait logique. Ou, disons plutôt, elle forçait son cerveau à accepter ce raisonnement. Son esprit était si détruit qu'elle était capable de tout comprendre n'importe comment et sans chercher à être rationnelle. Elle voulait s'expliquer sa situation : elle avait bu la « fée verte », et malgré quelques trous noirs dans sa mémoire, avait réussi à atteindre son lit.

Elle allait dormir, ce n'était rien, elle entendait la pluie dehors et même sur elle. La fenêtre était ouverte ? Non elle ne l'était pas, des gouttes d'eaux tombaient du haut de son lit baldaquin. L'eau lui semblait grasse et collante contre sa peau. La pluie ne venait pas de l'extérieur, elle tombait à l'intérieur, sur elle. Ce n'était pas de la pluie. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la laissa glisser puis remonter le long de son corps. Sa vision était floue. Sa chambre plongée dans le noir. La lune faisait office de seule lumière. Elle regarda sa main. Du sang ! Du sang sur sa main ! Il y avait du sang partout sur son corps. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, ce n'était pas de la pluie. C'était du sang ! Une pluie de sang dans toute la pièce et sur son lit.

Elle devait se lever, elle voulait fuir, fuir cet endroit. Elle força ses membres à bouger mais ceux-ci refusèrent de lui obéir. La pluie de sang continuait de tomber et très vite, le lit devint une véritable mare de sang, puante et collante. Les draps se transformèrent en une bouillie de colle rouge. Recouvrant celle qui se trouvé sur le lit. Anne réussit à se mettre sur le ventre mais sentit une masse collante la retenir sur le lit. Elle cria, hurla la scène devant elle. Elle poussa sur ses bras et put se tenir sur les mains. Mais en se soulevant, une masse rouge et collante la suivait. Son lit était devenu un lieu poisseux et répugnante, collante et vielle comme de la chair pourrissante. Des fils de cette colle de sang agrippèrent ses vêtements et l'empêchèrent de bouger à nouveau.

En peu de temps, la chambre devait un endroit putride : les meubles étaient rongés par une matière gluante qui les faisait pourrir, les rideaux devinrent des lambeaux de chairs qui tombaient les uns après les autres et le lit s'était transformé en radeau de mort fait avec le sang et la chair des morts qui avait entouré la vie d'Angelina. La barque était sur le départ vers le royaume des morts, un paysage rouge et moisi.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir exploser ses tympans lorsqu'elle cria de toute ses forces à travers la chambre. Une main squelettique se posa sur ses yeux en l'appelant :

« Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous Madame ! C'est votre majordome ! »


	3. Madame Red et son majordome

« Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous Madame ! C'est votre Majordome ! »

Ses paupières étaient de véritables masses à soulever, le calme frappa ses oreilles et elle parvint à ouvrir ses yeux. Elle était toujours dans son lit, rouler en position fœtale, sa robe de chambre serrée contre elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la pièce était silencieuse et sombre. Elle se souleva un peu, la tête lui tournait, les yeux lui piquaient encore. Elle était en train de les frotter quand une silhouette avança vers elle. Encore une hallucination ? Un cauchemar ?

« Vous êtes réveillée ? Je m'inquiétais pour vous ! »

Après un certain temps dans sa tête, elle fut enfin capable de reconnaître ce qui s'avançait vers elle :

« Grell ! Grell c'est vous ! Ah ! Je sors d'un cauchemar ! (Elle se frotta ses yeux) je crois avoir abusé de l'alcool encore une fois »

Un Grell majordome vint s'asseoir près d'elle : « J'étais inquiet pour vous Madame ! Je vous ai retrouvé dans un sale état au salon ! Vous étiez inconsciente ! J'étais perdu ! ». Anne posa sa main sur l'épaule de son majordome très agité : « Tout va bien Grell ! Ce n'est rien ! Juste un peu d'alcool, donnez-moi le temps de me reprendre ! ». Son majordome retrouva un visage serein et tranquille, sa maîtresse se portait bien !

Attendez ! Anne ne possède pas de domestique ! Son boulot de médecin lui donne assez pour vivre dans sa petite résidence ! Alors qui est ce majordome ?

Angelina serra sa robe de chambre contre elle et se tourna vers son domestique : « Grell pouvez-vous me faire un thé s'il vous plait ? Il me faut un remontant pour décompresser ! Je dormirais plus tard ! ». Le majordome se leva du lit et la salua : « J'y vais tout de suite Madame ! ». Puis il sortit de la chambre tranquillement.

Pas la peine de se demander si c'est une hallucination ou un cauchemar, Angelina savait qu'elle ne possédait pas de majordome. Disons que seule la société le savait, ou plutôt, le saurait. Car elle ne l'avait pas encore montré aux yeux du monde. Mais tout le monde devra savoir que Grell est son majordome. Car Grell n'était pas un majordome, mais il devra endosser ce rôle pour que personne ne découvre sa vraie nature. Grell n'est pas humain. Il ne l'est plus depuis presque un siècle. Sa nature avait effrayé Angelina la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans une ruelle de Londres. Une nuit, alors qu'un accès de rage l'avait poussé au meurtre d'une de ses patientes, une « pute ».

Et oui, les pertes autour d'elle, il y a moins d'un mois de cela, l'avait fait perdre la raison. Si son boulot l'aidé à garder son moral, il l'avait poussé au péché. Ses femmes, ses prostitués qui voulait se faire retirer l'utérus méritaient de mourir selon elle. La haine lui avait donné la force d'accomplir ses actes. Et ce soir-là, elle avait tué pour la première fois. Mais quand on sème la mort, celle-ci vient à votre rencontre. Ainsi Grell avait interpellé Angelina du haut de la croix d'une église. Il a sauté sans problème pour la rejoindre, et était venu à sa rencontre. Il l'a remercié de « toutes ses morts qui l'avait diverti ». Sans même se présenter, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Anne, au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il lui donnait raison de sa colère, de sa haine envers ses femmes et lui dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il l'assisterait dans ses meurtres. Car lui aussi comprenait le problème de ne pas pourvoir avoir d'enfant, c'était un homme après tout.

Lorsqu'il vint chez elle la première fois, Anne était dans l'incapacité à rester calme avec ce sadique totalement imprévisible. Elle venait de commettre son deuxième meurtre et déjà elle avait eu un aperçu de son associé : par pure folie, il se plaisait à s'acharner sur le cadavre de la prostituée, à répandre le sang sur le mur avec son arme entre les mains. Etrange arme d'ailleurs, qui faisait frissonner Angelina quand il la tenait entre ses mains derrière elle. Mais elle qui avait peur de se faire attraper, son partenaire de crime lui servait en réalité d'alibi. Son physique avait aussi de quoi la faire pâlir : ses cheveux étaient longs et rouges, ses yeux vert-jaune et il arborer une dentition semblable à celle d'un requin, le sourire d'ange avec. Lors de la première nuit, Grell ne put cacher à sa partenaire sa vraie nature, de base, il n'était pas un meurtrier, mais il n'était pas un tendre non plus.

Grell n'était pas humain, c'était un shinigami, un dieu de la mort autrement dit. Un être entre les hommes et les dieux, chargé de juger et de faucher les âmes qui doivent mourir. Rien dans son « boulot » ne lui indiqué de se mêler de la vie des êtres humains, mais Anne comprit bien vite que c'était un employé désobéissant et surtout très imprévisible dans son comportement. Surtout quand il lui proposa, après plusieurs meurtres, s'il pouvait devenir son majordome et ainsi rester auprès d'elle. Un assassin ne peut se cacher dans la peau d'une personne trop parfaite, il se cache dans la peau d'un maladroit pour mieux berner le monde. Et qui soupçonnerais un majordome maladroit et naïf.

Mais avant de le confronter au monde, malgré ses talents « d'actrice », Angelina préféra le tester sur son talent d'acteur. C'était aussi pour mieux cerner sa personnalité et trouver la force de lui faire confiance. Elle devait connaitre ce shinigami plutôt que de foncer tête baissée dans ce partenariat, elle avait de la haine en elle mais elle avait encore de la raison.

Et si jamais ce dieu de la mort lui semblait beaucoup trop problématique ou qu'elle aurait l'initiative de faire demi-tour, elle pourrait peut-être le tuer ?


	4. Madame Red a peur

Mais bien avant cette soirée, Madame Red avait compris que si elle se mesurait à Grell, elle aurait plus de chance de finir entre quatre planches que d'avoir l'avantage sur lui. Mais ça, elle aurait dû y réfléchir avant d'accepter cette idée de majordome maintenant c'était trop tard, Grell était son partenaire de crime et il allait se faire passer comme majordome au vu de la société. Quant à elle, c'était une meurtrière, et assis dans son lit, elle comprit que son destin était sellé par la mort depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Elle se sentait l'envie de pleurer dans son lit : ce soir, elle avait bu pour oublier son chagrin. Elle avait bu pour oublier qu'elle était devenue une meurtrière par haine. Elle avait bu pour oublier sa vie et son cas désespéré, aussi désespéré que le shinigami fou qui habitait sous son toit. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de mourir ce soir à cause de l'alcool ? Non, elle avait encore des trainées de Londres à tuer !

La haine montée en elle, elle était assise au bord de son lit, elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour déverser sa haine. Peut-être y avait-il une autre bouteille d'alcool dans sa maison ? Elle ne voulait pas tomber dedans pourtant mais peut-être ce soir…

« Madame ? » Grell revint avec un plateau qu'il posa sur un meuble à proximité du lit.

« Désolé Grell, mais je crois que finalement je ne vais pas prendre de thé ! » lança-t-elle.

« Mais Madame ! (Il prit une mine inquiet et déçu) Je ne l'ai pas raté cette fois-ci ! Je suis sûr que vous dormirez mieux après ! ».

« Non Grell j'ai envie de boire autre chose ce soir ! Je vai… ! ».

Elle voulut se lever mais son majordome la força à se rasseoir sur lit. « Allons allons Madame ! Vous avez besoin de vous reposer maintenant ! Je vais vous servir un thé maintenant ! Veuillez rester assise sur votre lit ! » insista-t-il.

Un vent de colère s'empara d'Anne et elle se leva quand même de son lit : « De où vous me donnez des ordres je suis votre maîtresse ! ». La réaction de son majordome ne se fit pas attendre : Elle fut plaquée sur son lit, ses poignets tenus par les mains de Grell, ses cuisses colées à ses genoux. Son visage devint plus sévère et plus effrayant : « Je ne suis pas votre majordome ! Ne m'obligez à employer la force pour me faire entendre ! ».

Devrait-elle luter ? Le laissait la tuer ? Voulait-elle mourir maintenant ?

« Je… c'est juste que… » Tandis qu'elle hésita et qu'elle détourna son regard du sien, il saisit sa mâchoire inférieure pour la forcer à le regarder « Alors ? » « Hum… très bien vous avez gagné ».

Le silence se fit et l'expression du majordome s'adoucit d'un coup sec « Merveilleux ! ». Il se retira d'elle et tout naturellement, revint sur le plateau et lui servir son thé du soir. Et tandis qu'elle se remettait de cette scène, il vint lui servir son thé en souriant comme-ci de rien n'était.

Ses mains tremblèrent, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir la tasse. Grell vint posait ses mains sur les siennes et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante : « Calmez-vous allons ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? ». Elle hésita à boire le thé, elle regarda la lune s'y refléter. Elle avait peur maintenant, très peur. Elle sentait le regard de son majordome sur elle et n'osait pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai qu'à boire et ça ira mieux » pensa-t-elle.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres quand quelque chose vint ouvrir sa fenêtre d'un coup sec. Une chose entra dans sa chambre et se posa derrière elle sur son lit, son sourire carnassier se refléta dans son thé, la tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« Madame je suis rentré ! » lança l'individu.

Il lui semblait que son thé était du sang entre ses mains à cause du reflet de l'individu, sur le choc, elle lâcha sa tasse qui se fracassa contre le sol et se retourna.

« Grell ?! » cria-t-elle. Le Grell shinigami se tenait face à elle, avec ses cheveux rouges et son sourire de requin. « Mais vous n'êtes pas … » elle se tourna vers son Grell majordome, il était toujours là, dans son habit de domestique, les cheveux bruns et le regard serein.

« Comment c'est possible ?! Je deviens folle ! »

Les deux Grell se tenaient devant elle, le shinigami et le majordome alors qu'il ne devrait ne faire qu'un. Ce ne sont ni des jumeaux ni des acteurs. Ils étaient là, devant elle, bien vivant, les deux pour le prix d'un. Et elle, était assis sur son lit, le cadavre d'une tasse sur son tapis.

Elle avait peur.

Etait-ce une hallucination ?


	5. Madame Red voit double

Anne n'était pas folle, elle ne voulait pas l'être ! Il y avait deux Grell face à elle : le shinigami, qu'elle avait rencontré et qui avait voulu l'accompagner dans sa « croisade de meurtre ». Et le majordome, l'apparence que voulait prendre le shinigami pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de tous.

Pire mélange avec la peur : la folie.

La totale incompréhension, comment pouvaient-ils se tenir au même endroit devant elle !? Non elle n'était pas folle, elle ne devait pas le devenir. Il ne connaissait qu'un Grell, ou celui-ci lui jouait un tour, il était imprévisible après tout. Il avait un jumeau, non… ou peut-être si. Ce n'était pas normal, etait-ce une blague ?

Pourquoi la vie veut la mettre à bout ! Pourquoi tant de tortures, de souffrances et de douleurs ?

Angelina vint se coller contre la tête de son lit, contre la paroi en bois sculptée. « Impossible ! » disait-elle. Le Grell shinigami s'approcha d'elle tandis que le majordome faisait pareil. Le shinigami passa sa main dans les cheveux rouges de sa maîtresse : « Allons Madame Red, vous ne saluez plus vos invités ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? ».

« De … de vous ! » lança-t-elle. Le shinigami éclata d'un rire machiavélique juste au-dessus d'elle : « Vous pouvez avoir peur ! Ne suis-je pas un majordome de la mort ! DEATH 3 ! », sa phrase se termina avec sa langue hors de sa bouche et ses doigts qui formé un étrange signe. Le shinigami passa sa main sur le cou et la mâchoire d'Anne en usant de son sourire carnassier : « Vous m'avez manqué, je n'ai cessé de rêver de vous depuis ma dernière visite. Votre corps recouvert du sang de ces câtins de Londres. ». Angelina tira une mine dégoutée et tenta de s'éloigner de son touché.

Mais toute de suite, de l'autre côté du lit, une autre main de velours vint caressait sa joue : « Madame, il vous est conseillé de surveiller votre comportement face aux invités ! ». Sa peau frissonna, elle voulut se détourner du majordome mais cela la força à se tourner vers le shinigami. Sa situation fut-elle qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se détourner et s'éloigner de l'un, elle était forcée d'en affronter un. Ils se tenaient de chaque côté de son lit, presque couché dessus, leurs bras croisés au-dessus de son ventre. Elle tentait de s'en protéger en roulant son corps sur le côté mais là encore, elle devait en affronter un pour en éviter un autre. Sa position finale fut d'être dos au shinigami, la tête penchée vers ses draps pour ne croiser le regard de son majordome.

Les deux Grell ne cessaient de passer leurs mains sur son visage, à caresser et frotter ses joues, son cou ou même ses cheveux rouges. Elle sursauta à chaque fois que leur main, droite pour le shinigami et gauche pour le majordome, venait toucher sa cuisse. Elle tentait de se reculer mais chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait rapprocher leur corps du sien. La tension monta entre eux, ils bloquèrent ses jambes nues avec les leurs posaient en croix sur les siennes.

Son sentiment de panique devint plus fort, elle savait où ils voulaient en venir, elle était une femme après tout. Lorsque ses jambes étaient à peu près libre, elle sauta sur l'occasion d'aller au pied du lit et sortie de leurs bras. A quatre pattes, elle se dépêcha d'aller au bout du lit. Mais avec ses deux énergumènes, c'était évident qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu atteindre la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Les deux Grell la ramenèrent à sa place d'origine comme on ramène un enfant à sa mère.

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand ils se collèrent plus elle pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau, appuyant leur poids sur son pauvre corps apeuré. « S'il vous plait… lequel d'entre vous est le vrai Grell ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Expliquez-moi ! » ses mots avaient du mal à sortir tellement son esprit était en panique.

« Peu importe ! La vérité ne vous plairez pas ! » répondit sèchement le shinigami.

« Vous n'allez sans doute aimer pas ce qui va suivre Madame mais sachez que c'est vous qui l'avez voulu ! Vous l'avez demandé à la fée verte ! » enchaîna le majordome.

« Je n'ai rien…ah », elle tenta de riposter mais le majordome passa son doigt dans sa bouche pour étirer sa joue, ce qui marqua la fin de ses paroles et le début d'une longue traversé sur le chemin de la folie.


	6. Madame Red refuse ça

**WARNING -18**

* * *

Sa joue était étirée mais la larme qu'elle versa n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Tenir son calme dans ces conditions était impossible. Quand enfin elle ressentit la douleur de sa joue, celle-ci fut dévié par la naissance d'une autre sensation : la langue du shinigami passa sur son cou, répandant sa salive collante sur sa peau. Le majordome abandonna sa joue et essuya sa larme avec son pouce. On aurait pu croire à une envie de douceur de sa part si sa langue n'avait pas rejoint le tracé de son double, en partant du cou et remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

Elle pouvait sentir sa peau devenir collante et mouillée au fur et à mesure des passages de ces organes buccaux. Quand l'un était sur le cou et la mâchoire, l'autre s'aventurait dans vers la gorge et le haut de la poitrine. Elle tenta de se débattre à nouveau : elle leva sa main vers le haut avec l'attentions de gifler le shinigami trop aventuré sur son corps, mais le majordome attrapa son poignet.

« Allons Madame, ne faites pas preuve de violence, c'est très mauvais pour une dame comme vous » et il prit ses doigts dans sa bouche. La même idée traversa le shinigami avec son autre main. Un frisson parcouru son échine quand elle sentit le pointu des dents du shinigami, elle en était sûr, il allait la mordre pour combler sa soif de sang.

Son attention était sur le regard sadique du shinigami qu'elle ne vit pas que le majordome avait abandonné sa trouvaille et que son esprit avait visé une autre partie de son corps. Il sauta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa durement. Sale tour dont elle était victime.

Il emmena son corps avec elle, la poussant sur le lit, laissant leurs lèvres diffuser leur bruit dans la chambre. Le shinigami devenu vite jaloux, c'est sans douceur qu'il poussa la majordome de sa maîtresse et qu'il lança sa langue plus serpentine à l'intérieur de la bouche à son tour. Elle pouvait sentir sa langue frotter les crocs du shinigami qui tordait sa langue avec la sienne comme on tord une serpillère mouillée. Le majordome grogna sur le côté mais pas longtemps car il profita de l'inattention de sa maîtresse pour ôter sa robe de chambre encore sur ses épaules.

Elle voulait rompre le baiser pour empêcher ça mais le shinigami saisie ses cheveux en arrière pour la déstabiliser et faciliter la tâche de son double. Ses mains furent tirées vers le bas et elle sentit sa robe de soie glisser de ses épaules. Elle fût jetée à terre par le majordome qui ne perdit pas de temps à revenir embrassé son corps. Quand bien qu'elle réussît enfin à jeter au loin le shinigami, le majordome était déjà sur ses trousses sur le lit. Il la plaqua contre les draps et fit signe au shinigami de retenter sa chance.

C'est avec fureur qu'il tirait sur sa chemise de nuit, la tirant vers le haut, le tissu craquant sous les étirements répétés qu'on lui faisait subir. Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas contre ses deux extrêmes, mais ce qui restait de sa raison la soutenait à encore lutter. Elle tirait sur le col de la chemise pour l'empêcher de rompre mais déjà le bas de son corps était à la merci du majordome qui dégaina à nouveau sa langue. Elle frissonna et cria par la suite, poussant des cris de pitié. Elle tenta de se débattre, toujours avec espoir, mais ses supplices agacèrent le shinigami qui arracha d'un coup la chemise par colère et agacement.

Ça y est, elle était nue. Elle aurait voulu mourir de honte d'être autant à découvert face à deux hommes qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Ses larmes ne purent être retenu… « Non… je… je ne veux pas… laissais-moi ».

Ils étaient sa fin, la représentation de sa descente aux enfers peut-être Grell n'avait-il jamais existait, et n'était que le fruit de sa folie et de sa haine depuis la mort de sa sœur et du mari de celle-ci dont elle était tombée amoureuse ? Si elle tombait avec eux ce soir, ce serait sa fin, la fin de sa raison et le début d'une longue et périlleuse descente vers la folie et la mort.

« C'est trop tard, vous êtes déjà en plein milieux du chemin de la perdition ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à continuer, vous ne pouvez plus faire demi-tour ! Vous êtes fini Madame Red »

La shinigami roula sa langue dans sa bouche, répandant sa salive sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots.

« Pourquoi lutter alors que vous savez que votre chute est déjà prévue ? Vous savez au fond de vous que vous êtes au début de la fin ! Lâchez tout au lieu de vous tenir à votre reste de raison ! »

Le majordome lançait ses paroles comme de vrais conseils pour sa maîtresse. Et il fût la touche finale pour la convaincre.

« Je… » Elle repensa à toute sa vie, les morts sur qui elle marche sont ce qui a coûté sa chute. De toute façon, elle avait déjà signé un pacte avec la mort dès son premier meurtre.

Il était temps pour elle d'abandonner sa raison, c'est ce qu'elle avait demandé à la fée verte après tout lorsqu'elle a bu toute la bouteille d'absinthe : elle avait désiré oublié son chagrin pour pouvoir lâcher sa haine sur toutes les traînées de Londres, main dans la main avec la mort.

Elle perdit son expression paniqué et pris celle d'une femme trahit et haineuse : « Oui, il est temps d'abandonner ma raison ! »

« Mais quitte à m'abandonner à la mort… », elle saisit la cravate du shinigami et le nœud à ruban du majordome, « je préférais qu'elle soit dans le même état que moi ! ».

Un sourire carnassier et pervers s'abattit sur les deux anomalies de la soirée :

« Alors ? Par quoi voulez-vous commencer Madame ? »


	7. Madame Red est la maîtresse

**WARNING -18**

* * *

« Alors ? Par quoi voulez-vous commencer Madame ? »

La nouvelle expression sur son visage signala la fin d'un chapitre pour son esprit, « hum… j'ai quelques idées mes petits ! », plus de larmes, plus de peur, plus de panique, elle affichait un visage confiant et pleine de vice à présent.

Les deux opposés étaient très attentifs à elle, « Nous ferons ce que vous voudrez Madame », ils répondirent ensemble comme deux hommes esclaves de leur maître après qu'ils eurent montré à ce dernier comment dompter ce qui est sauvage.

Elle saisit le col de son majordome, « Toi arrêtes de parler et fais-moi plaisir ici » et emmena sa tête entre ses cuisses. « Et toi… », la cravate du shinigami fut tirée vers elle « contente toi de cette partie » et elle lui donna ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, ils réutilisèrent leur appendice buccal mais pas au même endroit en même temps : elle gémit dans la bouche du shinigami quand elle sentit les coups de langue rugueux entre ses jambes. Sa main caressa les cheveux bruns du majordome qui passa sur chaque plis souples en cherchant l'endroit le plus sensible qui ferrait sursauter les jambes de sa maîtresse. Avant de relancer un coup de langue, il retira ses gants blancs et mouilla ses doigts. Il se replaça par la suite de peur que sa maîtresse ne montre les premiers signes d'insatisfaction. Il força sa bouche sur son entrée presque humide et força sa langue à rentrer pour chatouiller ses bords.

Alors qu'elle sentit des doigts humides frotter ses cuisses, elle exprima son plaisir en tirant sur la longue chevelure rousse du shinigami. Ce dernier avait abandonné ses lèvres pour se jeter sur toute la partie haute qu'on lui avait confié. Il passa ses lèvres et ses mains sur toute une grosse partie de son corps, embrassant et caressant comme un véritable expert pour ce genre de situation. Il finit par retirer ses gants de travail également afin d'obtenir plus de matière dans ses mains. Ses lèvres chevauchèrent presque toute la surface de sa peau, du cou, en passant par les épaules, sa poitrine et son ventre. Ses mains exerçaient le même travail mais activement, elle guida ses mains à rester au même endroit. C'est ainsi qu'il remua sa poitrine en même temps qu'il commettait un suçon sur le bas de son coup. L'envie de mordre ne quittait pas son esprit.

Après avoir faire sortir quelques cris et quelques gouttes de liquide vaginale, le majordome retira sa langue et remouilla ses doigts, puis en inséra deux en elle. Même si elle avait aussi de l'expérience dans ce domaine, elle aurait mérité être traité avec douceur plutôt qu'avec brutalité mais le majordome semblait pressé dans ses mouvements. Ses doigts grattaient les bords de chair avec empressement et son pouce finit par pénétrer un autre endroit. Un sursaut de surprise suivit d'un petit grognement manqua au majordome d'être frappé par une des jambes de sa maîtresse.

Elle était prête à l'arrêter mais les pressions répétées sur sa poitrine finirent par détourner son attention. Ses pointes de chairs étaient titillées par la bouche du shinigami, véhiculant sa langue et ses doigts partout sur sa peau.

Au fur et à mesures des actions exécutées par ces doubles de personnalités, elle finit par lâcher un cri de plaisir qui mit fin aux procédures. Elle relâcha son attention sur eux et s'écroula sur lit encore une fois, son corps gesticulant au-dessus des draps, montrant que ses actions de plaisirs avaient été satisfaisant.

« Nous sommes impatient de passer à la suite Madame ! »

Essoufflé après cet extase, elle fit en sorte de se reprendre rapidement. La soirée était loin d'avoir atteint son but.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Venez faire plaisir à votre maîtresse ! » grogna-t-elle comme une femme insatisfaite.

Sans plus attendre, les deux impatients se ruèrent sur le lit, le majordome en tête de file. Soudain, il fut arrêté par un pied qui cogna son estomac : « Vous êtes encore habillé ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait plaisir à une dame ». C'est vrai qu'ils étaient encore dans leur tenue ! Sans perdre un instant, il se déshabillèrent rapidement afin de pouvoir de remettre à courir sur elle.

Le temps était incertain pour elle, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté d'y réfléchir. Voir ses deux compagnons enfin mise à nu lui avait fait oublier ce qu'est la notion du temps.

Elle avait également perdu la notion d'être humain et sauta comme une bête sauvage avide de luxure sur ses deux pourceaux loin de Dieu.

Le majordome fut le premier à subir l'assaut : elle força ses lèvres sur les siennes, collant son corps contre le sien, à cheval sur lui. Un jaloux vint rompre le baiser en tirant sur ses cheveux, emmenant sa tête en arrière. Son cou aurait pu être brisé avec autant de violence mais cela n'empêcha pas le shinigami de prendre place sur sa bouche et de prendre en otage sa langue entre ses dents de requin affamé.

Mais bien qu'elle fût retenue, elle refusa de priver l'autre car premier arrivé premier servi ! La façon dont il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et son ventre le faisait ressemblait à chat lorsqu'il réclame des caresses. Elle lui répondit en cheminant sa main jusqu'au croisement de leur entrejambe. Sa main saisie la chair à peine hostile de son corps. Elle le massa activement sous les joues rouges du majordome trop timide pour oser regarder sa maîtresse dans les yeux, surtout après ses actes de dominance dans la scène précédente.

Encore une fois, l'habituel jaloux vint exprimer son mécontentement en mordant le lobe de son oreille. Elle dû remédier à le satisfaire en même temps pour éviter d'avoir une partie de l'oreille totalement percée de part en part. Son autre main passa derrière son dos et partie saisir une verge beaucoup moins patiente que celle du majordome.

Ça avait l'air facile, et pourtant, tenir le rythme dans ses mouvements s'avérait plus difficile que jamais. Mais l'impatience du shinigami compensait la lenteur du majordome, si bien qu'il fût plus prêt qu'elle a commencer. Elle aurait bien voulu pourtant commencé par son majordome mais il semblait trop fébrile à se lancer et elle savait que si elle ne contentait pas le tueur derrière elle, il lui ferait regretter à travers sa jalousie.

Alors elle caressa la tête de son majordome en signe d'excuse et quand il s'y attendait le moins, elle se jeta sur lui, son dos contre son ventre. Il réagit à cette nouvelle position par un crachat d'air et un bruit de surprise : « Madame… ! ». Le shinigami vint compléter la position en venant se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'eux. Son sourire au-dessus de deux proies à sa merci, bien qu'il n'en désirât qu'une.


	8. Madame Red fusionne

**WARNING -18**

* * *

Ce n'est pas toutes les femmes qui peuvent se retrouver entre deux hommes, la situation était aussi existante que très effrayante. Anne était entre deux hommes : son dos posé sur le ventre de son majordome, le shinigami à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Et c'était justement ce dernier qui donnait les signes de peur avec son sourire carnassier, en train de saliver déjà de ce qu'il allait faire.

Son corps mince et bien formé était collé à elle, son entrejambe prête à entrer, sans souci de son jumeau sous le corps de sa « prochaine victime ». Son expression avait changé depuis toute à l'heure : il était passé de chien obéissant à bête affamée en pleine extase devant son repas.

« D'ordinaire je n'aime pas faire ce genre de chose avec une femme mais c'est pas comme-ci cette soirée existait vraiment ! » lui lança-t-il au-dessus d'elle.

« Comment ça ? », une chose grosse et puissante entra en elle alors que sa raison avait tenté de ressurgir.

« Ah ! » son cou lâcha en arrière, ses cheveux collés au visage du majordome presque inexistant. Le shinigami rapprocha son corps d'elle, ses bras tendus à côté d'elle, activant sa respiration au niveau de sa gorge. Il avait besoin d'un effort supplémentaire pour pouvoir faire tenir sa masse au-dessus de deux personnes mais il n'y a rien de tel que le sport de chambre pour se muscler et se faire belle.

Lentement, il testa les premiers mouvements à l'intérieur de sa promise, sa poitrine frottant son torse, leurs cuisses en pleine rencontre. Il prit un moment avant de trouver le rythme parfait, butant parfois, mais leur corps s'acceptait parfaitement. Le temps de trouver le rythme parfait, il détourna son attention avec quelques touches dans son cou. Il aspirait sa chair en continuant à exprimer son désir en elle.

Anne souffla ses gémissements dans son oreille, cette lenteur était à la fois désagréable et pourtant bien réfléchie, son corps n'allait pas être réserver à un seul homme. Le matelas chaud en dessous d'elle baladait ses mains sur ses hanches, montrant qu'il était plus patient que son homologue. Elle entraîna ses mains de sage sur sa poitrine, lui laissant les monts de son corps comme cadeau de sa patience envers elle. Le majordome saisit ses deux montagnes offertes à lui et les massa avec douceur comme pour se faire pardonner de sa brutalité en début de soirée.

Comme il était agréable de sentir deux axes de plaisir pour elle toute seule, sa peur s'était envolée, et son envie de dominer aussi. Tous ce qui était chagrin, souffrance et douleur était partie avec la fée verte. Et toute son histoire de raison et de pulsions meurtrières avait été mis de côté dans un coin, loin de son esprit. Là maintenant, seule une envie de désir habitait son corps, et elle voulait se faire consommer par elle. Sa vie de désordre morale et autres attendra.

Bien qu'elle fût toujours un peu nerveuse en présence du shinigami, elle le laissa se mouvoir en elle comme n'importe quel amant. Elle pouvait sentir son envie d'accélérer son rythme a avait-il réussi à se synchroniser. Ses yeux voulurent se fermer mais elle se sentit comme happée par son regard vert-jaune qui brillait dans le noir comme une créature nocturne. Le temps s'écoula à peine qu'il commença à forcer sur ses reins et à donner des coups plus brutaux et régulier. Elle cambra son corps à chaque coup, cognant le corps derrière elle, accompagnants ses mouvements par des gémissements plus fort.

Mais si cette situation était très agréable, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop se rapprochait de l'extase car sinon elle ne pourrait plus contenter l'autre. Elle commença à pousser le shinigami loin mais elle n'obtient en retour qu'un grognement et un gémissement trop long. Elle ne devait arriver à la fin maintenant, elle le poussa encore, plus violement cette fois. Elle sentit son membre sortir de son corps et poussa avec fureur sur les épaules du shinigami, hors de son corps qui manqua de tomber du lit. Il lâcha son grognement de chien habituel face à cette femme assis sur un autre mâle qui n'avait pas tout suivi de l'action.

Sans perdre un instant elle se retourna et se mit sur le ventre, sa poitrine partant à la rencontre du corps de celui qui l'avait touché précédemment. Il rougit à une telle vitesse, n'était-il pas habitué à la situation déjà ? Elle l'embrassa pour faire taire ses doutes et calmer sa nervosité. Le jaloux habituel se prépara à la riposte et se ramena au-dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'eux comme un mâle dominant. Son bras fit le tour du coup d'Anne et il coupa son baiser en la tirant vers lui. Séparé de son majordome, elle n'était plus qu'à cheval sur lui, son dos collé au ventre du shinigami. Il força son cou à tourner dans sa direction afin qu'elle lui donne le même privilège qu'au majordome. Elle embrassa donc cet éternel insatisfait.

Après un long moment à mâchouiller ses lèvres et à tordre cette langue, Angelina réussit à faire taire cet homme faussement viril et pût retourner son attention sur son majordome qui se sentait mise à l'écart et indigne d'elle. Elle se poussa du shinigami et s'allongea à nouveau sur le majordome en frottant sa bouche avec son poignet. Elle serra son corps contre le sien comme pour obtenir pardon de son comportement et bascula sa main entre leurs cuisses. Le brun timide avait perdu de son ardeur, sans doute à cause de cette trop longue pause…

Il était temps de se remettre en route : afin qu'il ne se fixe pas que sur ça, elle détourna son attention en attaquant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle fit pression dessus de manière assez forte afin qu'il la laisse entrer dans sa bouche et qu'elle puisse prend le contrôle. Leurs langues entrèrent dans un ballet bruyant et stimulant, avec une main féminine comme chef d'orchestre. Elle bougeait ses hanches pour lui donner encore plus envie et accéléré le processus mais cet employé semblait prendre son temps.

Le chef d'orchestre allait devoir avoir recours à une plus grande participation de ses instruments : son autre main vint réclamer l'attention du shinigami en poussant celui-ci a encouragé son partenaire. Il souffla sa non envie de participer, pourquoi aidé celui dont il était jaloux ? Mais les coups de fesses vers le bas de son ventre arrivèrent à le faire changer d'envie, il avait sa revanche en tête et savait comment y parvenir…

Il avança sa main et pris la place du chef d'orchestre, le majordome sursauta et rompit le baiser au changement soudain. Une main masculine (et féminine un tant soit peu) avait pris la place de celle de sa maîtresse, mais le plus gênant, c'est qu'elle semblait l'exciter encore plus. Il était si doué que ça pour toucher un homme ? Il bascula sa tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant faiblement, son cou à porter de la bouche de sa maîtresse, elle partit sur une série de suçon pour faire accroître son engouement. Leurs actions portèrent leurs fruits quand ils sentirent une légère humidité qui toucher leur peau. C'était le moment d'en profiter.

Le shinigami redonnant le manche à sa concubine qui le prit et, s'en donner le temps au shinigami de souffler, elle l'introduit en elle, provoquant un crachat de respiration au changement soudain de chaleur qui venait d'entourer son membre engourdit. L'accélération de sa respiration et l'emprise plus serrée de ses mains sur les bras de sa maîtresse était le signe qu'il se sentait bien dans ce sac de chaleur intense. Anne ne perdit pas de temps : elle se redressa à cheval et commença des mouvements lents. Les mains vinrent presque d'elle-même s'agripper aux hanches, suivant les mouvements qu'elle exécutait sur lui.

Leurs mouvements étaient parfaits, régulier et parfaitement accordés, les deux corps s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Elle se sentit si bien qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait accéléré le rythme. La montée du plaisir la fit basculer en arrière légèrement mais assez, malheureusement, pour se rappeler qu'elle avait encore le shinigami derrière elle. Ce pervers se tenait derrière elle, en train de se lécher les doigts… Il avait quelque chose en tête, une certaine vengeance à accomplir et elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter sa demande après qu'il lui ait prêté main forte pour le majordome.

Mais sous quelle forme allait-il s'y prendre ? Il se colla à elle et la poussa à se remettre à quatre pattes comme une femme soumise. Le majordome sentit la peur de sa maîtresse et voulu intervenir mais une main de confiance se posa sur son ventre portant la demande de rester calme. Son corps se rallongea tranquillement sur le majordome tandis que le shinigami passa ses mains mouillées sur son arme de chair masculine. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait arriver, avec déjà quelqu'un en elle, il n'était pas impossible d'en recevoir un autre. Le shinigami entra sans retenu entre ses deux fesses, sans attendre que le corps s'habitue à cette poussée soudaine. Elle cria de douleur en serrant les draps, appuyant son corps contre celui du majordome, il l'embrassa pour la détourner de la douleur mais n'empêcha pas deux trois larmes de couler.

La shinigami revient attirer son attention, l'embrassant le long de son dos. Elle reprit son souffle, le temps de retrouver le plaisir d'avant, et se redressa calmement. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux du majordome, elle reprit ses mouvements en femme vaillante. Le shinigami commença les siens, elle se força à respirer calmement, faisait tout pour engendrer le plaisir à nouveau. Leurs mouvements eurent beaucoup de mal à se synchroniser. Mais ils semblaient être plus unie cette fois, comme-ci ils arrivèrent à faire corps avec les autres. Le shinigami se pencha, s'appuya contre elle, força l'accélération de ses mouvements.

Après un long moment de bataillon entre eux, ils parvinrent à parfaitement s'accorder. Ils enchaînèrent des mouvements rapides et remplir la pièce de son de plaisir. Enfin, ils avaient trouvé l'harmonie parfait de leur union, l'accomplissement finale de leur acte qui leur procurait maintenant mille sensations. Anne ne ressentait plus aucune douleur produit par le shinigami est suivait ses mouvements en gémissant à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui semblait même crier son bonheur à cause de la fusion double des plaisirs produit à la fois par le majordome et le shinigami. L'extase était à porter de main maintenant, ils accéléraient leurs mouvements de plus en plus rapidement, en gémissant presque en même temps. Anne se sentit fondre en eux, ses membres tremblaient dû aux plaisirs montant et bougeait plus rapidement.

Son esprit se vidait complètement, oubliant le début même de cette histoire qui l'avait emmené à cette situation. Ses cris de plaisirs devinrent plus nombreux, elle se sentit venir aux mêmes titres que ses deux amants de la soirée qui s'agripper plus violement à elle en respirant plus fort contre son cou. Après quelques vas et viens au sommet du plaisir, elle se cambra et sentit deux crachats de chaleur en elle. Le fluide chaud masculin s'écoula en elle alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait plus de force dans ses bras et s'écroula sur le ventre du majordome alors qu'il était encore en elle. Il était à bout de force mais il en eut assez pour lui réclamer un dernier baiser avec elle, ce qu'elle fit avant de se relever à genoux et d'aller chercher son autre compagnon derrière elle, appuyé sur ses deux bras. Ils s'embrassèrent plutôt comme un signe de réconciliation.

Après ça, le shinigami se retira doucement d'elle, puis elle libéra le membre de son majordome avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à côté de lui. Le shinigami suivit le mouvement et vint se mettre à côté d'elle en soupirant ses efforts. Elle se coucha sur le côté presque dans les vapes, les deux jumeaux vinrent se coller à elle en la prenant dans leurs bras.

Elle s'endormit, sombrant dans une noirceur telle qu'elle ne sentit même plus leur présence contre elle.


	9. Madame Red et le matin

Revoilà le retour de la tête de plomb, Angelina ouvrit les yeux à nouveau mais cette fois, elle vit le soleil perçait les rideaux. C'était le matin. La nuit lui avait semblée si longue mais le jour avait fini par se montrer. Elle voulut se lever quand un terrible et puissant mal de tête la frappa.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était couchée, ventre contre les draps, la tête d'enclume posée sur l'oreiller elle ouvrit plus fortement ses yeux et constata, qu'elle n'était plus nue. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais été ? Elle portait sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre de la vieille, les draps étaient sur elle. Elle était dans son lit. Elle se roula dedans, impossible de se lever, elle avait des nausées et sentait que son estomac n'était plus à la bonne place. Que c'était-il passé hier pour pouvoir finir dans un tel état ?

Tout ce dont elle se souvient, c'est d'avoir vu Grell et…

On cogne à la porte, bon Dieu ! Ce bruit va empirer son mal de tête. Quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre, il porte du noir.

« Grell ?! Vous êtes là ? »

Elle voyait un peu flou, mais elle arrivait à distinguer une silhouette noir, avec un soupçon de blanc et des cheveux rouges.

« Enfin réveillé ! Il est déjà presque onze heures ma chère amie ! » Lança-t-il. « Onze heures ?! » elle avait dormi tout ce temps, et pourtant, elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée. « Je devais travailler aujourd'hui ! Vous ne pouviez pas me réveiller ?! » gronda-t-elle.

La silhouette avança rapidement vers elle, elle se recula mais pu distinguer qu'il s'agissait de Grell, le shinigami : « Vu votre état hier soir, c'était impossible de vous imaginer travailler aujourd'hui ! Ils ont dû vous remplacer à l'hôpital c'est évident ! ». Son vilain sourire de requin connaissait la vérité sur son état. Anne avait des trous de mémoire concernant la nuit qu'elle avait passé mais le shinigami semblait connaître son passé.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela, elle avait des flash-backs : du sang poisseux, une barque de mort, le Grell majordome qui la touche et le Grell shinigami qui tente de la soumettre… du vert ! Du vert qui brille dans sa tête.

Elle devint rouge à une tel vitesse, le shinigami ne cessait de sourire : « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Dite moi ce qui s'est passé hier pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ! ». Elle était perturbée, le shinigami donna un rire moqueur et souleva son bras : « Peut-être que ceci vous aidera ? ». C'était ça ! Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille vide d'absinthe.

Ses bras tremblaient, elle eut du mal à se souvenir mais elle parvint à se remettre dans la tête qu'elle avait bu toute la bouteille et apparemment à grande vitesse. Elle avait beau être habituée à boire du vin, elle avait beau être médecin et connaître certains effets de l'alcool, cela ne l'avait pas empêché à boire cette bouteille d'absinthe sans prendre garde aux doses conseillées. Elle avait fait un malaise et comme lui avait raconté Grell, jamais elle n'avait réussi à regagné son lit. Le shinigami était arrivé chez elle après sa tournée des morts et l'avait retrouvé à cinq heures du mat, allongée sur le tapis de son salon, en train de transpirer comme un ouvrier.

L'expression du shinigami changea quelque peu quand il lui raconta qu'il avait dû la prendre dans ses bras afin de la mettre dans son lit. Et que par la suite, elle n'avait cessé de crier à cause de cauchemar récurrent. Elle ignorait pourquoi le shinigami ne l'avait pas abandonné à son sort, mais il s'était décidé à dormir avec elle, malgré l'état indigne dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle rougissait un peu plus : « Et je… je ne vous ai rien fait de… », « Non ! » répondit-il subitement. Il cachait quelque chose encore mais elle se sentait trop mal pour tenter de l'interrogeait un peu plus.

Après ça, elle se rendormit aussitôt, le shinigami quitta la chambre mais il semblait ne pas avoir envie quitter la maison, vadrouillant de pièce en pièce, revenant la voir quelque fois, peut-être pour s'assurer si elle serait encore en état pour tuer à nouveau. Le reste de la journée, elle dû combattre les maux de la gueule de bois, entre nausée et perte d'appétit. Quand elle ne dormait pas, elle repensait à ses rêves…

Hier elle voulait fuir un chagrin, maintenant elle devait fuir la honte de la vieille, bien que ses rêves eussent été agréable cette nuit-là, la fée verte ne fit plus aucune apparition dans sa maison.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste de l'absinthe donc je suis désolé si j'ai fait des erreurs sur le sujet, y compris sur l'alcool et la gueule de bois.**

 **En milieu de fic, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de parler des lunettes des shinigami donc tant pis**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, sur l'histoire ou mes fautes si j'en ai oublié !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de lire sans modération )**


End file.
